Of Ghosts and Dragons
by Ciega Chica
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode Bitter Reunions ending up with Vlad whisking Danny off to England and to his old school of Hogwarts. Magic does exist! Crossover with Harry Potter and main slash pairing Draco/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**AAAAAGH!!!! I know you guys are going to hate me for not updating my main story Aeolus but this plot bunny is killing me and though I would rather not publish another story I just have to X( (WAAAAAH!!!) I don't have high hopes for Noah, those of you who still like it. It doesn't seem to want to get updated (my muse has taken a vacation for that story unfortunately...) I mainly want to write this story because I love Danny Phantom and I love it even more when it's crossovered with Harry Potter. I love romance so why not pair Danny with a Harry Potter character? No one else has done it it seems (I've looked everywhere XS) **

**Pairings: Draco (dom)/Danny (sub)~~main,,, Other pairings will be decided in the future ;) So review and tell me your opinion!!!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse of Harry (by Dursley's), maybe a little alcohol, violence, swearing, sex in later chapters between guys which means SLASH!!! Those of you who have any problems with this leave now. I'm not forcing you to read so any flames will be looked at with disgust and exasperation.**

**Prologue (A/N: I am not the author of this wonderful script or the original imaginer of this incredible, salivating story but I certainly wish I was [goes and cries in a corner]. All of the dialogue, however, is straight from the episode _Bitter Reunions_ so watch it. It's super ecto awesome!!!!!!)**

Danny watched as his dad made a complete fool of himself by dancing "the pogo", some lame dance from his high school days. With a groan he laid his head on a table and watched the party with a bored scowl.

Just then Vlad approached the table. "Well son, you're looking much better" he told Danny kindly. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor". He grinned, his cold blue eyes sparkling with hidden intent but Danny remained clueless to his true purpose.

"Oh sure Mr. Masters but call me Danny, son's what my dad calls me". Danny smiled.

"Yes, yes of course, now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down" he gave a quiet chuckle.

"Okay" Danny said. He quickly hurried away excited to finally be doing something besides listen to New Age music.

Danny walked inside the lab and looked about for anything that might look remotely like a present but all there was were steel walls and stainless steel counter tops with odd contraptions. Moving to the far end something caught his eye.

He picked it up and found that it was a picture frame with a part ripped from the corner of the photo inside. Danny frowned. There was something oddly familiar about it. Then it hit him. Danny pulled the torn picture of his dad's younger self and place it like a jigsaw piece to the ripped part. It was a perfect match!

"Oh no" Danny whispered.

Suddenly his breath turned blue showing that there were ghosts near. He quickly transformed. A moment later he was being gripped and abruptly pulled into the air by two ghosts that he could have sworn had been the first ghosts he'd ever fought.

Danny defeated them quickly but was suddenly encircled by a glowing green net.

"Aaaaaaah" he screamed as it suddenly shocked him. He gasped in air as soon as it was done. Quickly he burst out of the net and came face to face with Skulker.

"Skulker?" he gasped.

"How did you get back into your ectoskeleton?" he asked floating warily towards him.

"All excellent questions…Catch!"

Danny stared blankly as Skulker threw a tiny black cube at his feet. Suddenly it began to unfold and circled him in a square (haha, it's like an oxymoron! Run for your life!).

"Huh? Hey, I can't faze out of this" Danny worried. "It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does" Skulker grinned.

Danny screamed as he was electrocuted for the second time that night. White rings spread up and down his body transforming him back into his human form. He groaned. Were those exploding super novas swirling around his head?

Skulker gripped Danny's head and held it up threatening his neck with a glowing green blade that came out of his high tech suit.

"Uh, the glowing blade is new" Danny commented nervously.

Skulker grinned. "Like it? I've had some upgrades. Now—"

"I didn't free you to kill the boy Skulker" Vlad snapped. "Your work is done" Vlad said smugly.

Danny turned his attention to the billionare, shocked. What was he doing here? Did he just say he'd freed Skulker? How? And what the heck for? Danny glanced between the two wondering what the heck what was going on.

Skulker straightened looking quite nervous. "Yes, well I…ah, I've got to go to the library to check out a book on a gorilla AGAIN!" he scowled then took off through the ceiling his jet packs roaring.

"Skulker, the ectopusses, I don't understand" Danny muttered.

Vlad sneered. "Of course not, you're what, fourteen?" Vlad rolled his eyes. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts and others to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the _second_ ghost hybrid his foolishness created". Vlad watched Danny waiting for his reaction.

"Second?" Danny whispered.

Vlad struck a pose that looked like it was from a kung fu movie, snake strike or something like that. Danny gasped when black rings spread up and down the man's body changing him into a blue skinned ghost with red eyes. His hair was black and white and looked much like the head of a horned owl. He wore a white ensemble with a flowing cape.

"You!" Danny cried, surprised to be looking at the ghost he'd fought just last night. "Goin' ghost!" he yelled. When nothing happened he tried again. "Goin' ghost!" Again nothing happened and that was when Danny began panicking. "Why can't I go ghost?" he murmured.

Vlad laughed. "You have a battle cry, hilarious! I on the other hand have this!" He patted the top of the machine Danny was trapped in. "A spectral energy neutralizer designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father" Vlad snarled.

"Let me out of here!" Danny yelled.

Vlad glared. "Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers, powers which, by the way, that I've had for twenty years. I have experience my child and the money and power obtained through using those powers for personal gain. You see, I could train you, teach you everything I know and all you'd have to do is renounce your idiot father". Danny watched wide eyed as Vlad created a glowing mirror like shield of purple ectoplasm and then split himself in three! How was this guy doing all of this?

Danny shook himself from his amazement. He couldn't give in. "Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop. That is never going to happen" he spat.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way we'll see how you feel". Vlad laughed, unperturbed. Daniel couldn't escape so he had all the time in the world to do what he needed to do. Vlad swept his cape about him disappearing in a swirl of green.

Danny could only watch helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Plans

Danny was alone in the lab for a long time struggling to get out. He didn't know what time it was but he knew that it was long since he'd given up a while ago. He'd taken to staring at a glop of ectoplasm stuck to the wall in front of him that was slowly dripping down towards the floor at a snail's pace.

Danny wished he knew what was going on upstairs. He wished Vlad would come back and tell him what the heck was going on as well as let him out of this dumb box.

Danny blew a strand of hair out of his face but the annoying thing just settled right back where it was. Grumbling he blew at it again and again. This was what Vlad found him doing when he walked back in having successfully driven away his own party guests as well as the Fentons.

Well, except one…

A kid who was currently blowing furiously at his hair. What in the name of butter biscuits?

"What are you doing?" Vlad raised a curious eyebrow.

Danny spun around surprised. "Um nothing" he snorted. "You made sure of that. Where is everyone? What's going on?" he suddenly asked.

Vlad smirked. "I got rid of everyone of course. 'Jack' made sure of that."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I overshadowed Jack and he—disrupted—the party, shall we say?" Vlad chuckled. "Then I split and overshadowed Maddie and your sister as well. They are all driving home currently not remembering that they brought you with them here because of a little tweaking with their memories. They currently think that you stayed home and are safe and sound."

Danny's heart sunk as Vlad continued gloating. His family had forgotten he was here? Then what would they think when they couldn't find him at home? Danny suddenly felt like bawling his eyes out.

"Anyways, it's time I let you out of there" he said as he pressed a button saying "open" on the side. The cube immediately folded in on itself becoming a harmless cube again. Danny of course immediately tried to go ghost but Vlad thrust something into his side that electrocuted him making his head spin as he fell to the ground.

Danny groaned and tried to get up but Vlad pushed him back down. He grabbed his wrist and attached a thick silver bracelet. A thin reddish glow emitted from it briefly then faded.

Vlad smiled coldly at the young halfa. "Are you wondering what this is Daniel?" No response. "It's a tool that will allow me to summon you wherever you may be no matter how far. You will have to come no matter where you are...or else you'll fall very ill and most likely die in a few days. ." He chuckled darkly.

"Now I believe it is time to go to bed. It's been a long day for both of us Daniel and tomorrow will be even longer" he smiled sinisterly.

Danny shuddered; he felt dizzy and a headache was beginning to stab between his eyes. Vlad grabbed him by the arm and lead him to his new room which was right across from Vlad's. He sank beneath the covers that Vlad lifted for him then fell asleep almost immediately; the stress of the day catching up with him.

"Sleep tight…little badger" Vlad whispered before closing the door.

_________________

Danny tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare before he suddenly shot awake gasping and sweating. A second later he noticed where he was.

"Oh no, I think I'm still in my nightmare" Danny groaned, his head in his hands.

With a sigh he got out of the large bed and staggered towards what he thought might be a closet. His clothes had been changed into pajamas at some point so he needed something to wear. Glancing in the wardrobe he ignored all of the other fancy clothes for his old white T-shirt with red trimming and pointless oval as well as his faded jeans.

Danny walked around the room wondering where in the castle he was. The bed room was huge with a king sized bed on the far side away from the door; a fireplace was nearer to the door along with a nice easy chair and a round rug. Right now the fireplace was crackling and popping with life. It eased Danny's fears a little.

Next was the bathroom which Danny thought might be more of a pool. He grinned but didn't dive in since he'd already gotten dressed. He wanted to explore more first and since there was nothing in his room to look at anymore he decided to look outside.

The door wasn't locked like he'd feared it would be. Instead it turned easily in his hand. Danny closed the door behind him then began walking to his right. He vaguely remembered having come this way last night. Maybe it would lead him somewhere.

Things began to become familiar when he saw what had been the Screening Room as well as the room for the party last night. Soon he was in the entrance hall with the door to the outside waiting invitingly for him just ahead.

Danny's breath caught in his throat. Should he make a run for it? Surely Vlad had probably made a precaution against that too? Danny bit his lip and slowly approached the door at first then began to jog then run for it. He ripped the door open and flew down the steps but his thoughts had been right. Vlad had prepared for this occasion.

Danny screamed as he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground. He was gasping and crying by the time it ended. It felt like forever. Danny groaned and tried to roll over and push himself up but his arms became like limp noodles and wouldn't support him.

"It's only early morning Daniel. Trying to escape already?" an amused voice asked from above him.

Danny growled. He wanted so badly to punch that smug smirk off this guy's face.

Vlad watched Danny struggle to get up. The boy was so amusing.

"Yeah Vlad, got a problem with that?" he snarled.

Vlad snorted and reached down and hauled Danny up. He dragged him back inside. Danny tried to struggle but that shock had left him feeling very weak. Where had it come from anyways?

"Sit down" he ordered when they reached the dining room. Danny scowled but slumped into a chair. The table was spread with a variety of delicious food. Danny picked a few sausages and took a scoop of eggs digging in as soon as it touched his plate. He didn't believe the food was poisoned. What would be Vlad's point in doing that? He goes through all the trouble of keeping him stuck here only to poison him? Danny wasn't that stupid.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at his lack of suspicion on if the food was poisoned or not. He had predicted Daniel would be distrusting him in everything including food. He had been prepared to force him to eat but it looked as if Daniel was already starting to adapt. He chuckled and took a light sip of his wine.

Danny glared at his father's ex-friend when he heard him chuckle. What the hell was there to freakin' chuckle about? He stabbed a piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

Suddenly Vlad spoke up. "I suppose I should tell you that in the next few days we will be packing up and moving." Danny froze. What? Vlad watched him carefully. "We will be heading to England. I already made all of the necessary arrangements last night. I own a castle in the hills of Scotland and you will be going to a school there. And if you tell anyone about our true relationship you will regret it. You are my son to everyone there." He smirked.

Danny shook with anger. How dare he? But beneath the anger he was scared. How would he escape if he was in another country across an ocean? His family would be scared to death. They'd think him dead and-and--

Sam.

Danny's eyes widened when he thought of her. Oh god. He'd never see Sam again. Or Tucker, he seemed to add as an after thought to assure himself he didn't feel anything but friendship for the goth. Then his anger roared in him again and he jumped up from his chair.

"I'm not going! How dare you kidnap me and expect for me to just go along with every crazed idea you come up with!" he yelled.

Vlad's cool gray eyes flashed crimson. "Do not dare to speak that way to me Daniel."

"And another thing: it's Danny not Daniel!"

Vlad growled and stalked to the other side of the table. He grabbed Danny by the wrist and threw him upon the table. He released some of his ghost power. Danny screamed and jerked as purple lightning sizzled through his nerves.

"You will obey me Daniel. I do not have the patience to deal with your defiance. You will be going to live with me in Scotland whether you like it or not." With that he released him and left the dining room.

Danny had a hard time recovering his breathing as he lay there shivering and gasping from the aftershock. He was used to pain since he was Amity Park's protector but this pain was different. He had no control, no power against this enemy. Every door was closed and he couldn't find a way out.

Danny shuddered and slowly began to cry. Everything was falling around him now. Would he ever see his family again?

DM/DF DM/DF DM/DF

Later that evening Vlad sat in his study drinking a bit of fire whiskey. Wait, what? What kind of alcohol is that? Well, actually it isn't a drink anyone that isn't a wizard has heard about. And Vlad was in fact a wizard and the school in Scotland he planned to send Danny to? Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Vlad was currently worrying about how he was going to control Daniel. The bracelet could only work for so long. He needed Daniel's trust. The billionaire had been lonely his entire life after losing the love of his life and had to spend years gaining a semblance of control over his powers. The loneliness had eaten away at him until revenge against Jack had emerged.

But as soon as he was about to achieve his dream a boy, just like him, popped up. And suddenly the loneliness reappeared and he was reminded of his haunted past once again. He realized he had to have the child; to teach him what no one could have taught him when he was young. He would make sure the boy was loved through his changes and achieved his full potential—even if he had to be a little rough at first.

Vlad smiled slightly against his wine glass. Tomorrow he would be meeting with his old headmaster to discuss the open Defense position at Hogwarts. He wouldn't allow Daniel to go to school without being there to watch him grow (or just keep him out of trouble). Perhaps he'd contact his old friend Lucius and see if they couldn't set up a play date for both their "sons".

Vlad sighed and resolved to do it later after he'd had some more alcohol first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The next day, after a silent lunch with a sulking Daniel, Vlad suggested that he go explore the mansion. The boy had sent him a nasty look but had obeyed, wandering from the room to find something to do. Vlad immediately headed to the library to greet his yet to arrive guest.

He checked his watch. Dumbledore would be arriving at one so he had five minutes to prepare himself for a very tedious conversation. He opened the glass French doors and stopped by the small mini bar to the right. Vlad was pouring himself a glass of wine when the large green marble fireplace flared with emerald flames and an old man stepped into the room.

Albus Dumbledore looked the same eccentric old man as Vlad remembered him. He wore magenta robes with little sunbursts and his white hair and beard was longer though so that he actually had to tuck his beard into his belt. The man's eyes still twinkled a sharp blue that appeared benevolent and a little insane but beneath was a strong and calculating mind despite his age.

"Ah, good morning Dumbledore. Please sit." The halfa motioned to one of the black wing backed chairs. They both made themselves comfortable.

"Tea?" he asked waving his wand and suddenly a silver tea service appeared. The old man smiled. "Why certainly Mr. Masters."

Vlad smirked. "Now now, I must insist you call me Vlad. After all we might be working together soon."

"Ah, then you are serious about the Defense position?"

"Yes. Mainly because I'd like to enroll my son Daniel."

Dumbledore frowned and took a sip of his tea. "I was not aware you had any children Vlad." _What you really mean is that to have children I must have drugged someone in order to get pregnant or else no one in their right mind would have let me touch them._

"Yes, my wife passed away when he was born unfortunately." He forced sadness into his cold blue eyes. Dumbledore nodded in sympathy. Vlad scowled.

"My condolences. How old is Daniel?"

"Fourteen."

"Well as you probably know there is no problem with him coming to Hogwarts. I assume you will attempt to get him caught up?"

"Yes. He's been home-schooled for the last three years. He will do fine." _Hopefully._

"Good, good. Now as for the Defense position. I dare say I have had no takers yet and as usual it's first come first serve so consider yourself hired."

Vlad sighed inwardly but forced a smile. "Excellent. I'm sure Daniel will be happy. He's been really looking forward to this." _Yeah right, he doesn't even know magic exists yet._

"Well then" Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands together, "I think that settles it. I will see you at our next appointment to arrange the coming year. Await my owl and I can't wait to meet Daniel. Tell him hello for me."

They stood up and shook hands briefly before Dumbledore left through the fireplace. Vlad poured himself more wine and drank it all in one swig. He sighed. "Merlin, I hate that man."

Meanwhile Danny was standing out in the backyard looking out at the beautiful grounds. The deck was made of polished white stone that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and was bordered by columns as a railing. Further down the sloped walkway was a clear pond surrounded by tall and strong oak and fir trees. There were all sorts of flowers and bushes that filled the area with a heady scent. After this the land sloped up away from the castle to create dozens of little hills spread around in a semi circle.

Danny went as far as he dared so that he wouldn't get shocked again down to the pond and dangled his feet in. Little fish and big fish danced around his toes. It calmed him a bit watching the serene ripples in the water. Everything seemed to fade away in the wake of the enchanting garden all around him. He imagined he saw Sam's face in the water and felt a sudden ache in his chest.

The sun reached its peak briefly before it began its descent back towards the horizon. Danny checked his watch and realized it was six o' clock already. It was time for dinner but Vlad hadn't come to fetch him yet so Danny saw no reason to leave the pond.

"Master requires your presence at the dinner table young halfa." Danny sighed and sat up. The green ghost with glowing white eyes nodded once to him then disappeared. Like a condemned man walking the Green Mile Danny headed to the dining room. "What do you want?" he grumbled when he entered the dining room. Vlad raised a fine eyebrow and ordered "Sit down."

Danny scowled but did as he was told and slumped in his seat at the opposite side of the long dark wood table.

Vlad stared at him for awhile contemplating something and making Danny generally nervous. Finally he said "Tomorrow we will be moving. My home in Scotland is completely furbished already so there will be no packing. I expect you to behave you understand? I don't want any trouble from you."

Danny made his expression innocent and said "Who, me?"

Vlad snorted and went back to sipping on his wine.

The next day Danny woke up, swam a bit in the pool/bathroom then got dressed. He was starting to get annoyed that Vlad insisted on having all these uppity clothes in the closet but because his jeans and shirt were starting to get a bit smelly he reluctantly slipped on the black dress pants and collared blue shirt. It was the simplest he could find.

Vlad was already downstairs when he came down. He looked a little surprised to see what he was wearing but pleased none the less. "It took you long enough" he said teasingly.

Danny didn't even look at him.

Sighing he grabbed the boy's wrist and tapped a part of it. It beeped and then he began leading Danny out of the castle until they were beyond the ghost shield. He reactivated the bracelet and continued on to the limo at the end of the drive.

He raised an eyebrow when Danny refused to get in but shrugged and simply tossed him in.

"Oof" Danny grunted when he hit the seat then glared at him.

"Put on your seat belt Danny" he ordered. "Drive" he told the ghostly driver. The guy nodded and started the car. Danny folded his arms and turned to stare out the window.

Vlad sighed. God, were all children this intolerable? "Danny, look, don't sulk alright. It isn't proper" he said.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Why should I care?"

Vlad gave him a stern look. "Because you're my son now and no son of mine will slouch, be rude, or--"

"Son? What the hell are you talking about?" Danny gaped incredulously.

"Language" Vlad warned smoothly. "In England I will be adopting you _legally_" he emphasized "and I will be sending you to a new school as Daniel Masters."

Danny spluttered. "B-but you can't--"

"I assure you I can" he said coldly.

Danny shook his head, horror clear in his eyes. "I won't accept this, I will tell someone."

Vlad didn't look at all ruffled by this threat. "And who will believe you?" he murmured.

_That _sent a chill down Danny's spine more than anything else.

Several times at the airport Danny tried to sneak away but every time he was forced back to an unamused Vlad's side by the bracelet. It forced his legs to move him right back to where he started no matter how far he went and was beginning to really annoy him. When the plane arrived he knew that this was it, he might never see his home again, and certainly not his family.

"Woah, so this is your home?" Danny asked completely blown away. It was even bigger than his Wisconsin home and that was saying something. It was old, very old, and looked as if it belonged in the Middle Ages instead of the twenty first century.

"Yes, and yours if you will accept it."

Danny scoffed and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was that it was very classy. The floors weren't stone but hard wood and though the walls were stone they were adorned with attractive paintings, sconces, and tapestries.

"Your room is up the stairs, down the hall, third door on the left. Now, I need to go make a call so make yourself at home. Dinner is at the usual time." With that he headed down the hall and to the left through a pair of glass doors.

Danny craned his neck to watch him go then decided to go upstairs and check his new room out. He was shocked when he walked inside and found not a room but a suite. The room he'd walked into was a sitting room with sage suede couches, a glass coffee table, plenty of armchairs, and a fireplace. The next room was a small kitchen complete with stove, oven, microwave, and table.

The last room was obviously his bedroom. The floor was a plush deep blue and the huge bed with dark wood frame had a fluffy light blue bedspread covering it. There wasn't much on the walls except a few pictures of nature scenes; a metal star hung above his bed. There was an armuoir for clothes which he looked inside and found much more likeable clothing inside than in the last place.

Tired from jet lag Danny pulled on some cotton pajamas hanging inside and wandered to the bed. Climbing inside he felt as if he were floating on a cloud with how comfortable the mattress was. Sighing happily he snuggled into the pillow and fell into sweet dreams.

When he woke up he felt much better. He checked his watch and saw that it was only seven; still early. Yawning Danny stretched his arms as high as he could. He huffed a little when he swung them back down and walked out the door without bothering to change out of his pajamas.

Danny scratched the back of his neck sleepily as he stumbled down the stairs. He froze, however, when he spotted the open door. It would be so easy to just sneak out of the door, Vlad would never know...

"Daniel?"

Danny turned his gaze to the man standing in the doorway at the end of the hallway.

"Not thinking of running are you?" he asked, smirking a little although his slate-blue eyes were entirely serious.

Reluctantly Danny turned away, tucking his hands in his pockets. "No" he muttered. He sighed and scuffed his foot against the floor, shouldering past Vlad into the kitchen.

Vlad followed after him and opened the fridge. He took some juice and eggs out. "Eggs Daniel?"

Danny glanced up from staring at the black marble island top. "Sure. Do you have any orange juice?"

Vlad checked the fridge. "Yeah" he replied.

"Okay I'll have that."

After that Vlad silently fried some eggs and poured juice for Danny who drank it distractedly. "Would you like any more?" he asked as he sat down across from his house guest.

"Yeah sure."

"Alright just a second." He got up, grabbing Danny's glass, and took it to the counter. Watching Danny out of the corner of his eye, he took a small vial out of his pocket and deftly poured it into the cup. He then poured orange juice over it making sure to swish it a little so it would absorb completely.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Danny took a bite of a bagel he'd snatched from a bag on the counter then took a big gulp of orange juice. Danny paused after he'd swallowed, frowning lightly down at his juice. "That tasted...", he licked his lips, "...a little off." He slowly raised his head to look at Vlad who was watching him with an overly innocent expression on his face.

Danny's breath sped up in panic. "What did you do?" he yelled, stumbling away from the table.

"Nothing much Daniel." Danny's legs gave out and he slumped against the wall weakly. His stomach felt like an angry ocean and his vision was swimming. Once again he felt utterly powerless. He had thought Vlad wouldn't dare poison him but he'd been wrong. What was he going to do?

To answer his question Vlad said "After this there will no longer be any connection to the Fenton's. You will be a Masters in blood and magic, and no one will ever be able to dispute otherwise." His smile suddenly turned chilling. "Even you." He gently smoothed Danny's hair away from his sticky forehead.

"Nnn, why?" Danny moaned, sweat breaking out on his forehead and his heart rate gradually accelerating making it hard to speak.

"Why Daniel?" Vlad shook his head, an almost sad smile painting is face. "Because you're the only one like me. We are connected no matter what you say or do. I can relate to you more than any one of your friends or family can" he sneered.

Danny turned his head away angrily yelling at himself inwardly for being so stupid. "You will never replace my parents Vlad" he whispered.

Vlad snorted. "Really?" he said dryly. He stood up. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?" He scooped Danny up and carried him up the stairs to his room. He laid him down on his bed then turned off the lights before saying "Sweet Dreams little Badger" and left him to his inner torment.

()()()()()()

Danny once again woke up in his new room. Would he never be able to stay awake an entire day from now on? Wiping the sleep from his vibrant blue eyes he sat up and groggily stumbled to the closet. He pulled on some khaki slacks and a green shirt and was about to head downstairs but paused when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He looked the same as yesterday yet there was something about his appearance that seemed...different. He frowned and studied himself closer. His hair looked a little straighter and maybe even...longer? Danny huffed and left the room. There was nothing different, why was he getting so worked up about nothing?

"Good morning Daniel" Vlad greeted, not even bothering to look up from his paper.

Danny tensed, his hands curling into irritated fists. How dare he just ignore him after what he did to him yesterday. Danny slumped down at the other end of the table, hungry but not really feeling like eating anything Vlad had to offer.

Behind his paper Vlad smirked. The paper crackled loudly as he turned the page.

"I have some guests coming for dinner tonight Danny so be on your best behavior alright? You'll be going to school with their son."

Danny sighed, long-sufferingly; already he felt like going back to bed.

Unlike the days before, however, Vlad didn't just leave him to wander but brought him to a room beneath the house where he set up a ghost shield and allowed him to transform by pushing a button on the slim bracelet.

Danny smiled as he let the familiar cold wash through him, the white-blue rings separating revealing the black hazmat suit he'd worn into the ghost portal less than a year ago. He turned to Vlad, eyeing him warily as if he were about to attack him.

The man merely grinned and set him through his paces for several hours: flying, shooting ectoplasmic rays, and his invisibility and intangibility. He hadn't been a halfa for long so he definitely couldn't do even a quarter of the things Vlad showed him. He actually felt a little excited by the end of the day knowing he was going to be learning all of this.

He practiced and practiced until he was exhausted. The work out was just what he needed to forget for a while. All the stress and anxiety building up inside him burst free and he finally felt calm for the first time since he'd been kidnapped.

()()()()()()()

He didn't even realize it was nearing dinner time until those fez wearing bird brains came to tell him. Not wanting to appear sweaty even if it was to _Vlad's_ guests he quickly hopped into the shower. He pulled on a pair of casual black slacks and a green vest over a white shirt. Danny briefly tried to tidy his hair but quickly gave up. Never had his hair behaved for him before so why start now?

Vlad had told him earlier he would be holding the dinner in a different dining room, a more formal one for the occasion though Danny didn't understand how it was more formal than th regular one. Both were too fancy to be considered anything but.

He stopped in the entrance, unsure what to do at the sight of Vlad's three guests.

"Ah, Daniel, you've kept my guests waiting. Sit down" Vlad ordered.

Danny scowled, his favored response to anything Vlad says, settling across from the family of blonds. They all shared creamy skin, long hair, and very aristocratic features like high cheek bones, sharp gray eyes, and fine eyebrows. Their clothing screamed wealth despite them being dresses. The man wore blue black, the woman, a little lighter blue with white embroidery, and their son, he assumed, a shimmering gray. Danny felt like he was covered in mud compared to them. Or at least like he hadn't showered after his intense exercise earlier.

"This is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and his son Draco. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, this is my son, Daniel" Vlad introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Daniel" Lucius said softly. Danny was amazed at how cultured it was.

"It's nice to meet you too" he replied just as quietly. He felt way out of his depth in front of these people.

"I thought you said he was very loud and obnoxious?" Lucius asked Vlad with a slight chuckle. Vlad rolled his eyes. "It must only be with me then."

"It _is_ always only with you" Danny interjected sullenly. Vlad pursed his lips.

The ghosts brought in the food this time which Danny found surprising since there were guests here. But Vlad didn't seem worried and the Malfoy's didn't look shocked so Danny just went along with it and enjoyed his meal.

Halfway through the meal he decided he liked the Malfoy's very much especially their son Draco. He had a very entertaining humor that Danny had never encountered before. Everything was sarcastic or dry or bland. Draco believed himself to be a god amongst heathens but he seemed to make an exception for Danny.

It helped him forget about Tucker and Sam for at least a little while.

(Draco's POV)

When Lucius told him about Vladimir Masters and his son Draco wasn't sure what to expect but the beautiful boy across from him certainly wasn't it.

Danny had messy black hair that curled around his neck. His eyes were an innocent shade of blue that surprisingly held an astonishing amount of cunning deep within. His skin was a bit on the pale side and he didn't wear the most flattering clothes but Draco still found him strangely alluring.

He was also Mr. Master's son which gave him a bit of standing in the wizarding world because Mr. Master's was part of a very ancient pureblood line that extended all the way back to the time of Merlin.

Lucius shot him a knowing look a small smirk playing his lips. Draco scowled, annoyed. Was his behavior so obvious? He glanced surreptitiously at Danny who was frowning and poking at his food. Draco wondered briefly why, if Danny was Mr. Master's son, that he didn't know any pureblood decorum.

Dinner ended when a ghost servant floated in and relieved the diners of their plates. They all stood and retired to the nearby study room, the fire mysteriously roaring away. Draco sat on the blue loveseat next to Danny still watching him from the corner of his eye.

"So then are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts Danny?" Lucius asked. Danny looked up, appearing surprised that he was being spoken to.

"Um, Hogwarts sir?"

Vlad cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I haven't actually told Danny about the new school he is going to yet let alone what he will be doing there" he said looking a tad uncomfortable.

Lucius raised a fine blond eyebrow, a smirk playing the edges of his lips. "Hmm shall I give a demonstration?"

Vlad laughed. "Why not? I did invite you for the express purpose of doing so."

Danny watched the two's banter, a bit confused and somewhat perplexed at this seemingly amicable side of Vlad's. It almost made him seem human with the light laugh lines around his mouth and the slight warmth in his blue eyes. He was distracted though when Lucius pulled a long stick of wood from the inside of his sleeve.

Danny stared flabbergasted as Lucius waved the stick, said a few strange words, and white doves burst forth in a flurry of feathers. "H-how?"

"Magic Daniel" Vlad stated taking a drink of his sherry.

"Magic? Are you kidding?" he scoffed incredulously.

"No magic is real and so is Hogwarts, the new school you will be going to. But since you are new to magic I've enlisted Lucius's help in getting you ready for this year and you will be polite do you understand?"

Danny's blue eyes narrowed. He understood perfectly what Vlad was saying; don't tell anyone about their true "relationship" or else. "I understand" he said reluctantly.

"Good" Vlad said with a sharp nod, a small smirk playing around his lips. Already Daniel was beginning to fall into line. Soon he wouldn't be having any trouble whatsoever with the boy.

"Now, in order to be ready for classes on the first, I'll have to start tutoring you. Lucius here will be helping you as well." His eyes met Lucius's who nodded.

Danny glanced at the tall blond man with cold gray eyes. He noticed that Draco looked almost exactly like him except there was a softness to him that he could see came from his mother.

"What will I be learning exactly?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Hmm, mainly Hogwarts' core classes: Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and maybe a little Dark Arts" he chuckled, smiling above the rim of his cup, sending shivers down Danny's spine. Danny glanced at Draco curiously when he shifted a little closer to him on the couch.

"Uh care to explain what these classes actually teach?" Danny asked confused by the strange names. It didn't sound like Romeo and Juliet would be a high priority in this new school or any other subject high school liked to pound into kid's brains these days.

"Defense is short for Defense against the Dark Arts. In other words, you learn about malevolent dark creatures as well as defense spells to fight against them and other...enemies" he said the last part hesitantly as if there were a double meaning to his words.

Danny frowned at him then asked "What about the others?"

"Ah basically spells separated into categories; charms for meaningless things; transfiguration for changing materials into other materials; and Potions for studying magical ingredients and the recipes that put them together to create liquid affects. There's also Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and the list goes on and on, blah blah blah" he drawled.

Danny, in the meantime, was horrified. "I'm going to have to learn all of that before school starts? Oh dear God help me" he groaned pitifully, his head cradled in his hands.

"Don't worry Danny; I have a fool proof way of making you learn the information in time" he smirked smugly. Danny shuddered but didn't dare ask what that would be.

"So then when does school start?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence now.

"September 1st. The Hogwarts Express leaves the train station at eleven in the morning." Danny was surprised when Draco answered his question. The other boy had been completely silent until now.

"Oh, not in August?" Danny asked. He'd thought it would start in the last weeks of August like non-magical schools but apparently Hogwarts was different.

"No, why?" Draco blinked in confusion.

Danny was aware, though, that he couldn't let Draco know that he had gone to a non-magical high school before this so he just shrugged and said "Just wondering."

"Well now, how about we all retire for the evening. We'll have to get you a wand tomorrow before we can start anything" Vlad suggested.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Draco, you will attend as well. You might benefit from the review."

Draco scowled but nodded. His expression cleared a little though when he thought about spending time with Danny tomorrow. Maybe they could do some extra studying...alone. He almost smirked but he knew that might look funny so he refrained. Danny was already giving him strange looks when he chuckled out of the blue.

Lucius stood up along with Narcissa and a reluctant Draco. "We'll see you in the morning Vlad" he smiled and gave him a short nod before striding to the fireplace and throwing in some green powder from a pouch on the mantle. The fire roared turning green and making Danny jump. He was even more shocked when Lucius stepped in and shouted "Malfoy Manor". Narcissa followed after with a quick wink to her son.

"I will see you tomorrow Danny" he smirked taking Danny's hand and lightly kissing the back. Danny goggled at him in shock, embarrassment, and abject horror. Draco's smirk widened and let go of his hand albeit reluctantly and followed after his parents.

Vlad's eyes narrowed at the exchange. This was something else he could use to his advantage. Homosexual marriages in Wizarding society were as common as heterosexual ones since magic made it possible for both genders to have children. But, only certain males called Carriers could _naturally_ carry children. Around their fifteenth was when their pheromones began attracting possible matches. Carriers were usually quite oblivious to their status and other dominant's advances. It was obvious to Vlad that Draco was a dominant and was quite attracted to Danny already barely hours after they'd seen each other.

Vlad would have to have a long talk with Lucius soon about their son's futures.

**Okay, so there ends my three consecutive updates! Hope you liked!!! Now please REVIEW!! Desperately need them cuz I want to know if it's any good or not. Not that I really care, I'll still write it but if you guys can all give me advice on how to improve I'd be very happy ;) Also I'm looking for a Beta for both this story and Aeolus!! I have absolutely no one to bounce ideas off of and to edit my work (since it's so explicit) XP and it's seriously limiting me :( Anyways stay faithful wonderful readers!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know everyone's gonna go nuts but hey I'm back. It was a short and brief goodbye yeah? Anyways, in explanation of my absence, I've been having life issues. I don't really know how to explain but I have college on top of being depressed and very lonely. Needless to say, I'm not handling things very well. At the time, FFN was causing more trouble than it was worth but now I really want to give it a shot again. I'm sorry to those who wanted to continue my stories. I thank you for even considering my stories are worthy, but they're still off the market. XP (yeah, you can start hating me) On a good note, however, I am working on Fallen Snow right now ad hope to have a complete chapter soon. The recent chapters on are awesome! XD


End file.
